18 Stycznia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Witaj, Franklin; film anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka 09:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:45 Mysia; serial anim.prod angielskiej 09:55 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; Jaye P.Morgan; serial prod.USA 10:20 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; Peter Sellers; serial prod.USA 10:50 Telezakupy 11:05 Z Rosji po miłość; film dok.prod.kanadyjskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:45 Plebania; odc.131; serial TVP; powt. 13:10 Plebania; odc.132; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:35 Robinsonowie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Gra w Chińczyka; reportaż 15:35 Szerokie tory 16:05 Raj 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1536; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.133; serial TVP 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Dzieciaki do wynajęcia; Rent a Kid; 1995 komedia prod.USA; reż: Fred Gerber; wyk: Leslie Nielsen,Christopher Lloyd 21:40 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Lozanna - pary tanecznedowolny 22:30 Monitor Wiadomości 22:55 Sportowy flesz 23:00 Nieziemski przybysz; odc.1,2; Something is out There; 1988 serial prod.USA; reż: Richard Colla; wyk: Joe Cortese,Matyam d'Abo,George Dzundza 00:35 Świrus; Kicked in the Head; 1997 komedia prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Matthew Harrison; wyk: Kevin Corrigan,Linda Fiorentino,Michael Rapaport 02:00 Noc z Muppetami 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Życie do poprawki; odc.22 ost. - Grzechy naszego ojca; serial prod.USA; powt. 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.61/120 -Telewizja nocą; telenowela TVP 09:00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.51-Ognie świętojańskie; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:50 VI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2001.Gala Finałowa cz.1; stereo 10:40 Telekamery 2002; powt. 12:30 Zawód weterynarz; odc.7 - W pracy cz.2; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:10 A życie kołem się toczy; odc.13/19; serial prod. USA 13:55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton; Tajemnica Jaskini Przemytników cz.2; serial prod.angielskiej 14:25 Mogę wszystko 14:55 Felicity; odc.13; serial prod.USA stereo 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:19 Pogoda 16:20 Kapitał czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; 1989 film fab. prod. polskiej (84') 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Europa wita Euro 18:55 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc.15/21 - Wysoka fala; serial TVP 20:00 Pod dachami Paryża (1); koncert 20:55 Europa wita Euro; powt. 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Marek Walczewski, Henryk Sawka; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 22:15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 22:50 Frankenstein Mary Shelley; Mary Shelley's Frankenstein; 1994 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych 00:55 Nowojorscy gliniarze; odc.3/44; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 01:35 Oczy Laury Mars; The Eyes of Laura Mars; 1978 film fab.prod.USA 03:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Power Rangers (117) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Legendy kung-fu (67) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.40 Ally McBeal (14) - serial komediowy, USA 09.30 Cud miłości (183) - telenowela, Peru 10.20 Po prostu miłość (116) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (139) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 12.15 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 13.10 Disco Relax 14.10 Kocham Klarę (7): Plotka - serial komediowy, Polska 14.50 Power Rangers (118) - senal fantastyczny, USA 15.15 Pokemon - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Wysoka fala (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (140) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Cud miłości (184) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Amor latino (3) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 GOLDFINGER - film sensacyjny, Wlk. Bryt 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Era biznesu 23.05 Informacje 23.20 Sport i prognoza pogody 23.35 Puls biznesu 23.50 SMĘTARZ DLA ZWIERZAKÓW - horror, USA 01.35 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (19) - magazyn erotyczny 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (43/75) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Cena miłości (59/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Inspektor Gadget (82/86) - serial animowany 08.15 Animaniacy (41/65) - serial animowany 08.40 Przygody Mikołaja (13/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Denis rozrabiaka (66/78) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.25 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Przygody Mikołaja (14/26) - serial animowany 13.55 Denis rozrabiaka (66/78) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (94) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Virginia (133) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.05 Wiosenna namiętność (10) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 SUPERKINO: Renegaci - film sensacyjny, USA 21.40 2010 - ODYSEJA KOSMICZNA - film SF, USA 1984 23.45 Melrose Place (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 00.40 ŚLEPY ZAUŁEK - film sensacyjny, USA 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 07.00 Babar - serial anim. 07.30 Świat króliczka Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - serial anim. 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Serial fabularny 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 09.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - pr. poradnikowy 09.45 Bliżej sztuki: Złotnictwo - pr. edukacyjny 10.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial sens. 10.50 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Czarne chmury - serial przyg. 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Świat ogrodów - serial dok. 12.45 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 13.10 Niezwykły przyjaciel - serial 13.35 Za głosem serca - serial 14.00 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Kino familijne: Eugenia Sandler - serial 15.25 Program lokalny 16.30 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial dla młodzieży 17.15 Program lokalny 19.00 Stavinsky - obycz., Francja/Włochy 21.00 Parada humoru - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 W gościnie u cesarza - dramat woj., Wlk. Bryt. 23.40 Podwójne życie - sens., USA 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (61) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (50) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Stan wyjątkowy (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Hotel (5) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Między nami sąsiadami (5) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Star Trek: Voyager 3 (22) - serial SF, USA 13.15 Obieżyświat Dr Witt - program podróżniczy 13.45 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 14.20 Hoboczaki (62) - serial animowany (25 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 M.A.S.H. (56) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (51) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 1998 17.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (6) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Ten drugi (2) - serial sens. 20.00 ONA, CZY JEDNO Z JEJ WCIELEŃ? - thriller psychologiczny, USA 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - mag. 22.15 KAMELEON (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 O czym mówią gwiazdy - serial 00.15 X Laski - program erotyczny 00.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 01.35 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Teledyski 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Bali, Dr Slump, Rycerze zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.35 Grom w raju (13) - serial 10.20 Nie z tego świata (96) - serial 10.45 Ukryte miasto (3) - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt./RPA 11.15 Maria Emilia (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Izabella (75) - telenow. 12.50 Teleshopping 14.20 Maria Emilia (75) - telenowela 15.10 W obcym mieście (1) - serial komediowy, USA 15.35 Ukryte miasto (4) - serial 16.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Slump, Rycerze zodiaku, Dragon Bali - filmy animowane 18.00 Grom w raju (14) - serial 18.45 Władca zwierząt (14) - serial fantastyczny, USA 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (14) - serial komediowy., USA 20.00 Zachowania mordercy - thriller, USA 21.35 Voodoo - horror, Kanada/USA 23.10 Władca zwierząt (14) - serial fantastyczny, USA 23.55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (14) - serial komediowy, USA 00.15 Zachowania mordercy - thriller. USA 01.45 Voodoo - horror, Kanada/USA 03.15 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Dary i ludzie; Sukienki i Korony Pani Jasnogórskiej; film dokumentalny Teresy Olearczyk; powt. 09:00 Zawsze w Europie - cz. II 09:25 Z kościelnych skarbców; Rzeźba w diecezji kieleckiej; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 09:40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 11:00 Delfi; odc. 3 /13/ - Tajemnica podmorskiej groty; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 351 - Polak Chińczyk dwa bratanki; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Kultura duchowa narodu; Centrum Dialogu; film dok. Krzysztofa Bukowskiego; powt. 13:00 - Od A do Z; Jacek Wójcicki; powt. 13:15 Przeprowadzki; odc. 3 /10/ - Serwantka generała - gubernatora Maksymowicza; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk: Krzysztof Banaszyk, Kinga Preis 14:15 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 14:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Baba Jaga od 8.00 do 15.00; film Leszka Komorowskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Zawsze w Europie - cz. II; powt. 15:40 Z kościelnych skarbców; Rzeźba w diecezji kieleckiej; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:19 Pogoda 16:25 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza 17:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18:00 Delfi; odc. 3 /13/ - Tajemnica podmorskiej groty; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 351 - Polak, Chińczyk dwa bratanki; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; Przymiarka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Wieści polonijne 20:15 Zaproszenie; Lubelski trójkąt turystyczny; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Przeprowadzki; odc. 3 /10/ - Serwantka generała - gubernatora Maksymowicza; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk: Krzysztof Banaszyk, Kinga Preis; powt. 22:30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 00:15 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Libido; film animowany Aliny Maliszewskiej 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:52 Sportowy flesz 00:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 351 - Polak, Chińczyk dwa bratanki; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:20 Miś Uszatek; Przymiarka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 02:15 Zaproszenie; Lubelski trójkąt turystyczny; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 02:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 03:00 Panorama; powt. 03:20 Sportowy flesz; powt. 03:30 Przeprowadzki; odc. 3 /10/ - Serwantka generała - gubernatora Maksymowicza; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk: Krzysztof Banaszyk, Kinga Preis; powt. 04:25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; powt. 04:55 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy rolnicy we Francji; cz. 2; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego; powt. 05:25 Graj z Kuroniem; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Wizyta w domu 12.30 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Tajemniczy element - serial 21.25 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 22.15 Wizyta w domu 22.45 Wydarzenia 23.00 Przygoda na Mariensztacie - komedia pol. (1954) 0.45 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 8.25 Niebiańska plaża - film sens. USA (2000) 10.20 Gwiezdne Wojny I - Mroczne Widmo - film SF USA (1999) 12.30 Bogowie i potwory - film obycz. ang. (1998) 14.10 Łapu-capu extra 14,40 W służbie prawa - film sens. USA (2001) 16.15 Sygnał ostrzegawczy - film SF USA (1985) 17.55 Przyjaciele - serial 18.20 Jordan w akcji - serial 19.10 Cybernet - mag. 19.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Mjnisport+ (o) 21.00 Mick Jagger bez osłonek - film dok. 22.05 Alice i Martin - film obycz. 0.10 Strażnik - horror 1.50 List miłosny - komediodramat USA (1999) 3.15 Deser 3.30 Tajemniczy opiekun - komedia USA (1995) 5.35 Naprawdę wczoraj - komedia pol. (1963) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Mavis i syrena - film krótkometr. 6.50 Ostatni przejazd - film akcji kanad. 8.20 Pocztówki Clive'a Jamesa: Nashville - film dok. 9.15 Stajnia na Salvadorze - dramat pol. 10.40 Na planie - magazyn 11.15 Księżniczka złodziei - film przyg. USA 12.45 Okruszek - dramat hol. 14.45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 15.10 Christina Aguilera: Moje odbicie - koncert 16.10 Będę w domu na święta - komedia USA 17.35 Dzieciak zwany ryzyko - film famil. USA 19.00 Ostatni przejazd - film akcji kanad. 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Lordowie mafii (3) - film dok. 22.00 Zabij mnie później - komedia USA 23.30 I stanie się koniec - horror USA 1.30 Kompania braci (8) - serial 2.30 Pocałunek przebaczenia - film sens. USA 4.00 Wojna na grzebienie - komedia USA 5.25 Na planie - magazyn Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min. 10.15 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.) 10.40 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.05 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.) 15.45 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.) 16.10 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 16.35 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 17.00 Alpejski odjazd (Ski Resort) (30 min.) 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 18.50 Z pogranicza wiary (Paranormal Borderline) (45 min.) 19.40 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (20 min.) 20.00 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers: Solo) (25 min.) 20.30 Pościgi policyjne (High Speed Pursuits) (50 min.) 21.25 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 21.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 22.15 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 23.15 Alpejski odjazd (Ski Resort) (30 min.) 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 24.40 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 01.05 Z pogranicza wiary (Paranormal Borderline) (45 min.) 01.55 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (20 min.) 02.15 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers: Solo) (25 min.) 02.45 Pościgi policyjne (High Speed Pursuits) (50 min.) 03.40 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 04.05 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.30 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.)